Reprint
by North of the North
Summary: Ten years ago, Mathew and Arthur had started up their own book publishing company, and had succeeded unlike many others. Now, one of them is tired of biding their time and waiting for the other to just see them. Vampires and Soulmates one-shot.


Reprint

* * *

Mathew slowly fed the papers into the machine and waited for it to flash its tell-tale green light.

When it did signal it was ready, the light came straight at his eyes, blinding him and making him stumble slightly backwards as he screwed up his pretty violet eyes.

Note to self; no more staring at the LED light in the dark.

Mathew stepped back up and reached to the machine, his golden and amber coloured curls waving about his face.

Darn Kuma-whatshisface, his bear, had broken the last of his headbands this morning. Too bad, he hated it when his almost-shoulder length hair swept into his face. But, he needed it that way to differentiate himself from his twin brother. Identical brothers and the like.

Alfred, being more popular, his was the name that had always been remembered back before people had caught on to their different hairstyles. Back before Arthur and he had become friends, and they'd managed to start up their own book-making business together after high school.

That had been ten years ago.

It was a bit strange though that his best friend hadn't seemed to age at all. He seemed to be blessed with both good and youthful looks, even including his bushy eyebrows. Unlike some people, Mathew thought they suited him.

Mathew's hand hovered over the button.

Wait, was that a footstep he'd just heard behind himself? That close?

No, it couldn't be. He hadn't heard anything else. And besides, who else would be here this late at night. He was the only one here. Oh gosh, was it a robber?

He stayed where he was, his hand and whole body frozen. His slight form shaking slightly. He didn't want to turn around and check.

…Maybe it was nothing.

But, he didn't feel he could trust that last half-hearted hopeful thought. He knew he shouldn't have come this early. He'd had a bad feeling, especially when he'd entered the shop and remembered that the bulb that used to light up this particular room had broken the day beforehand. But he couldn't sleep, and, besides Arthur, this job was his life.

Maybe it was Arthur? Sometimes it seemed like he never went home. After all, Arthur was normally here when he arrived each morning at 6:00 and stayed after when he went home exhausted at 8:00. Arthur had commented that one time that he sometimes slept here.

"Mathew?"

Mathew jolted and ended up slamming the button down, sending it clanking to life.

Mathew spun around and smiled in relief.

"Oh, hi, Arthur. Sorry about that, haha," Mathew reached up and ran his fingers through some of his hair, brushing it back from his face and behind his ear. "Um, you kinda scared me there. What are you doing here so early?"

Arthur smiled, and his teeth seemed to gleam in the small bit of light coming in from the window to his left. Mathew tried to reassure himself, and the sinking nauseous feeling in his abdomen, that he had no reason to be scared of his best friend. But, in that moment, he did, and he couldn't stop the feeling of dread.

"Actually, I came in here for you, Mathew."

The feeling doubled. Great, now he really felt like he was going to throw up.

Why was he feeling this way? He'd known Arthur for years; he shouldn't be scared of him. But…scared of him he was.

Arthur was still smiling disarmingly as he stepped forward, and Mathew shakily stepped back. His back was now up against the printing machine. Backed into a corner as it was, this was as far as he could go. He was cornered.

Mathew tried to swallow down the choking feeling rising in his throat, and failed. The trepidation wouldn't go away.

Sure, Arthur was acting a bit creepy now, but he'd never harmed him before, right? He'd never acted this way before either though.

It finally clicked in Mathew's head that he should probably say something or Arthur would continue to look at him like a snake eyeing up its mouse dinner.

"Oh, really?" Mathew laughed, and winced at the nervousness apparent in his voice.

He was really going to regret this encounter and how weird he was being in the morning when his fear of the dark went away. He was probably weirding out Arthur. He'd have to apologize tomorrow. But, how could he help his fear? He'd always felt something watching him whenever he went out at night. Paranoia maybe, but he never felt it happening during the day. Well, not too often at least. Maybe whenever hot guys came into the shop and he flirted with them a bit, then he sometimes felt someone watching him. Again, maybe it was just paranoia, or nerves.

Arthur took another step closer, close enough to touch, and Mathew scolded himself for cowering.

Why were his senses screaming at him to run?

"I wonder how your blood would taste? Sweet, like the maple syrup you love so much and seem to put in everything. You know, you smell like maple syrup because of it. But, despite how long I've known you, in terms of a human timeframe, I still haven't ever fed from you. I've always wondered about that, about myself, why I didn't want to harm you. But, no more. Tonight, I will figure out the little puzzle that is you." Arthur whispered, almost soothingly, as he gently tipped Mathew's chin up and to the side. Mathew stayed frozen, violet eyes locked on the vivid green eyes that kept him mesmerized.

Then Arthur glanced down, at his neck, and started to lean forward, and Mathew broke free of the spell enough to squeeze his eyes shut and tremble.

This was why he'd felt scared.

"Hm, maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private, love. Wouldn't want to get interrupted now, would we?"

The fangs pressed close and indenting his milky white skin pulled back just slightly, and Mathew experienced a sense of vertigo as the world shifted around them. Then he was dropped on to a fluffy four poster bed set in an opulent and old-fashioned room with Arthur looming over and pinning him down.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **HUGS and Wuvs 'u'**


End file.
